


the shortest distance between us

by bimarian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian
Summary: “Shouyou, this is my mom. Mom, this ismyShouyou.”It is in that moment, and only in that exact moment, when Hoshiumi Kourai finally realized everything slowly—and then all at once.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	the shortest distance between us

“I feel kinda nervous meeting your mom, Kourai-san.”

Kourai flinches at the sound of his name against Shouyou’s lips. It really shouldn’t bother him. It really should have been but a simple thing, something ordinary between friends who have known each other for years, even if said years were spent with the two of them honing their own skills in places half across the globe away from each other. Yet here is Hoshiumi Kourai, walking in the aisle of a Shinkansen while looking for the seats reserved for the two of them.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, Shouyou! I’m sure she’ll like—no, scratch that, I’m sure she’ll love you.” 

Despite not being used to calling Shouyou with his first name, he can’t _not_ call him with it after _that night_ when he first called the tangerine spiker with his first name. He never quit anything once he has already set his mind into it, so why should he start now? 

“Oh. Here are our seats!” 

Shouyou exclaims as they reach their seats, placing his bags immediately on the shelf above their seats. Kourai follows suit and places his bag up, hissing a little as his hand touches Shouyou’s—as if he has suddenly been burned by the touch he has long since been considering as casual. 

What is wrong with him? 

“Are you alright, Kourai-san?” 

The white-haired lad immediately shifts his expression back to his usual proud one. Back to the usual smile which never ceases to show his pride as the Little Giant.

“’Course, I am.” 

“Okay then! Do you mind if I take the seat next to the window?” 

Huh? Kourai likes the seat next to the window. The view of the terrain passing by quickly like a flash never fails to entertain him for the hundred-and-ten-minute ride. The shifting of scenery from the cityscape to the greenery of his hometown never fails to make him feel the warmth and pleasure brought about by the thought of seeing his mom in a little less than two hours. 

Kourai likes the seat next to the window.

“Huh? Sure, yeah. You can take it.” 

So, what the hell is wrong with him?

His regrets on agreeing to let the younger lad take the seat next to the window dissipates as quickly as it came. After all, here is one Hinata Shouyou, with his sunshine bright smile and his dazzling hazel eyes, enjoying what little time they have started to spend together. 

Kourai occupies the seat next to Shouyou and lets the silence simmer over them. For an athlete with what seems to be unlimited energy and stamina as Hinata Shouyou, Kourai was actually surprised when he first found out that the lad can fall silent especially when he’s amidst the crowd. The lad falls silent as he watches over the people around him, observing them thoroughly as if he is trying to ingrain every single memory into his mind. The silence only ever lasts but a few minutes, considering that Shouyou is a magnet for attention as much as his bright orange hair is.

Kourai should really be used to Shouyou suddenly falling into a peace and quiet. Yet, for some reason, the silence between them at the moment, in addition to the small space shared by the two of them in the Shinkansen makes Kourai just a teeny, little bit nervous. 

Something about the thought of him accidentally bumping with Hinata’s arms and touching his skin in this small space in the Shinkansen makes him feel skittish. The more the silence reigns over them, the more he feels like Shouyou would hear the loud thump, thump, thumping of his chest like he has just played five full sets of a volleyball game.

“I’m actually surprised you agreed to let me come, Kourai-san.” 

Shouyou’s voice brings him back to the current. The Shinkansen has finally started moving and the tangerine spiker is now laid back and sitting comfortably in the seat supposed to be occupied by the white-haired lad. 

“What? Why the surprise? I told ‘ya, my mom would like you. No harm in bringing you then.” 

“I guess I was feeling antsy since you only agreed to let me come when we were all drinking, after all.”

“Hey! I’m no lightweight! I was perfectly sober when I agreed to let you come with me.” 

Kourai answers and he’s thankful that Shouyou only laughs at him before he starts to focus on the scenery outside, traversing as fast as the Shinkansen can take them. 

It’s not like Kourai just agreed out of his tipsiness that night when the Monster Generation had a gathering together. It’s not like he just let Atsumu provoke him. It’s not like he just agreed out of nowhere, with no thoughts whatsoever of what would bringing Shouyou home to meet his mom entail. 

Kourai agreed to it because he wanted to, and that’s what _bothers_ him the most. 

It was a week ago when the Adlers and Jackals had their practice match together. The season had already started two months ago, so both teams were already busy with their own games to play so rare were the times when they could practice against each other. 

So, when the opportunity presented itself, they spent an entire day playing against each other and decided to spend the night with a small gathering in a nearby bar—eating barbecue and drinking some beer as its perfect partner. 

It was at that night when Kourai first started to feel that something was really wrong with him. 

It had been two months since he first saw Shouyou during their first game against each other after _six years._ Kourai brushed off the exhilarating feeling he had that day as something akin to rivalry—to the fulfillment of a promise long since been shared between the two of them amidst a tournament full of spectators. 

He was excited, blissful even, but he didn’t heed it any mind and only blamed it on the fact that _finally,_ the player who had experienced the same travesty as him was finally there with only the net as a distance between them two. 

The next time they met was during another official match, a little over a month after their first official match against each other. Again, Kourai was enthralled, excited, he was more motivated than usual and he blamed it once again on the rivalry he had established between him and the tangerine spiker. 

And the next time they met was a week ago, during the practice match that was miraculously crammed amidst their busy schedules. The feeling of excitement and bliss was immediately replaced by an unfamiliar disappointment when the whistle signaling the end of their last set echoed across the gym. 

“I’m gonna block you again next time, Hoshiumi-san!” 

Shouyou mentioned back then, just across the net separating the two of them. That’s when Kourai started to wonder— _when would next time be?_

Well, when would next time be? Considering the match up in the current season, when would their next official match be? Would they have another practice match together? Would it be within a week? A month? Two months? 

_Six years._

A voice echoed at the back of his mind, reminding him of the number of years he had to wait for him to be able to meet his rival once again. The number of years that he had to endure without facing the man whom he promised to wait for back in the National Tournaments in his second year of high school. 

_Six years._

The voice echoed once again. Reminding him of the time when he thought that he would only have to wait a year to face the tangerine spiker once again. To feel their skin almost burning from too much sweat, their chest almost aching from the shortness of breath, their legs almost cramping from all the stress—yet Karasuno didn’t come the next year and Kourai graduated without being able to fulfill his promise.

_Six years._

The voice echoed once again. Reminding him of the time when he secretly waited for the spiker to enter the professional volleyball world. Reminding him of the time when he thought that he would only have to wait just another year before the spiker would follow him to the world of pros, because he’s sure that Shouyou would make it. He was sure that Shouyou would show the world that he was one to be chosen. 

_Six years._

The voice echoed once again. Reminding him of the time when news started to float around that Hinata Shouyou was not going to the professional volleyball world right after graduation. Reminding him of the time when news came to him about how Hinata Shouyou flew halfway across the globe to train and started a career in beach volleyball. Reminding him of the time when somewhere, deep deep down inside of him, he was secretly hoping that Hinata Shouyou would come back and play indoor volleyball once again. 

_Six years._

He waited all those years and he finally got what he wanted. He finally played Hinata Shouyou and what’s a month or two of waiting to face each other once again compared to that? It really shouldn’t bother him that much. It really shouldn’t bother him, yet a part of him didn’t want to let go of this short distance between the two of them. Of the distance only separated by a measly net and balls sent against each other. He wanted to reach out and grab the spiker’s hand right then and there—

But what will he do if he grabs Hinata Shouyou’s hand? That would be really weird, right? 

“Hoshiumi-san!!”

Kourai flinched when he heard Shouyou’s voice echoing inside the gym. Most of the players had already gone to the locker rooms, yet Kourai was still in the middle of the court, hanging on to the net unconsciously as if his life depended on it.

“Ah—yeah?”

“You seem so out of it. Is everything alright?” 

Shouyou looked at him with concern and something about that look, that look from those hazel eyes, gave him a semblance of calm and warmth. 

“Yeah. Just a lil’ tired is all.” 

He managed to flaunt a little smile and Kourai didn’t know that the gesture would earn him a sunshine bright smile from one Hinata Shouyou. 

Did he deserve that? He didn’t know. But would he take it? Yes. Faster than even a Ferrari. 

“Actually, we all just agreed to have barbecue and some beer tonight. Kageyama, Ushijima-san, Bokuto-san, Omi-senpai, and Atsumu-san are coming. Do you wa—”

“Yeah!” 

Kourai was just as startled as Shouyou with his immediate response. It’s not like he’s excited, but something about the thought of spending even just a few more hours with the tangerine spiker made Kourai feel this funny feeling on his stomach. Maybe he really was just tired and hungry, after all. 

In hopes of saving him some shred of dignity, he laughed out loud and tapped Shouyou’s shoulders repeatedly.

“That’s great! That’s great! It’s time to take a breather!” 

It may have just been his imagination, but he thought he saw Shouyou lean a little against where his hands were.

**____________________**

After changing into their casual clothes, the seven of them headed straight into the nearby restaurant. It wasn’t the first time that they were all having dinner together, but it certainly was the first time that it was just the seven of them. That’s probably the reason why Kourai felt like he was noticing things that he didn’t even notice before. 

Like how Bokuto kept on looking at his phone every now and then, smiling like an idiot because of a text message he just received. How he kept on talking about a certain setter no longer playing professionally as a volleyball player, but still gave the best tosses in Bokuto’s opinion—which only sparked the competitive spirit of Kageyama and Atsumu. 

Or how Sakusa was earnestly cooking the barbecue because he trusted no one else to properly cook them, heeding little to no mind if he was the one who ate the least amount of barbecue out of all of them.

Or how Kageyama was acting like a child with his drool almost dripping down the side of his lips as he kept on waiting for every piece of meat which Sakusa was cooking.

Or how lightweight Ushijima really was considering that he was instigating some sort of arm-wrestling competition against Bokuto out of nowhere—which, of course, the latter immediately accepted.

It was the smallest of things—things which Kourai didn’t particularly notice before since there were a lot of other people surrounding them. They were the Monster Generation, as people would call them. Yet, at that moment, Kourai thought they were but an ordinary group of friends, laughing and having fun in a small restaurant with meat and beers on hand.

Kourai was no lightweight, but a part of him still blamed it on the alcohol when he felt an irking feeling as he noticed yet another small thing which he failed to notice before—Atsumu was really _really_ close to Shouyou. 

It wasn’t just the distance between the two of them, considering that Atsumu was sitting next to Shouyou. It was the way Shouyou would laugh at Atsumu’s jokes. It was the way he would lean in just a little bit closer whenever the setter would whisper something, as if they’re sharing a joke privy only to the two of them. It was the way Shouyou suddenly blushed when Atsumu mentioned something which Kourai failed to hear, something lost amidst the noise brought about by Bokuto and Ushijima. 

Something about what he whispered made Shouyou blush, and the way Atsumu glanced at him afterwards with that smirk apparent on his face really sparked something inside of Kourai, like fireworks sitting on the corner waiting to be lit on a New Year’s Eve. 

“Guess you can’t do that yet, huh? _Shouyou-kun.”_

Atsumu looked at him when he mentioned Shouyou’s name, and Kourai still blamed the alcohol and Atsumu’s petty competitive grin for his next words.

“My mom would really like you, _Shouyou._ ”

It struck Korai as much as it did Atsumu and Shouyou. He was just thankful that Sakusa was busy trying to calm Bokuto and Ushijima down while Kageyama was just busy watching them, the four of them were then occupying the table next to the one occupied by Kourai, Shouyou, and Atsumu. Kourai blamed it on the alcohol, so he downed another glass before he continued.

“Also, you can just call me Kourai already.” 

The white-haired lad thought that he probably was already drunk, but if he were any sober at the moment, he might have believed himself when he saw Shouyou’s shoulders stiffening and his cheeks painting the color of red at the offer.

“A-Alright then, _Kourai-san_.”

As if Atsumu was enjoying something unknown to Kourai, the blonde setter just interlaced his fingers together and propped his elbows against the table, leaning his chin against his fingers as he asked.

“Ne, Hoshiumi-san. What made you think your mom would like Shouyou-kun?”

Kourai stared at Shouyou for a moment. He was pretty sure it was just for a moment, yet that moment when he met those hazel eyes was enough to bring out the things he had long since been keeping—like he was suddenly placed under some sort of hypnotism. 

“Because he’s a hard worker. Once he sets his mind into it, he will do anything and everything he can to achieve his goals. He isn’t afraid to fail. He’s not even thinking about what will he do if he ever fails because that is most likely out of his dictionary. Probably the only thing that he’s afraid of is _not to try_ when the opportunity to do it is out there. That and—well, the fear of not being able to play volleyball anymore.”

Kourai chuckled, letting the alcohol and the image of those hazel eyes take over his mind and his body.

“He’s well aware of his weaknesses. He’s well aware of how unjust and unfair this kind of world did he choose to take part of is. He’s well aware of that, yet he still doesn’t stop. He never stops improving. He never stops looking for ways to better himself. For ways to make the world know that he is one of the best. That he will be the best.”

Kourai was sure that his mom would like Shouyou because of those reasons. After all, his mom was the one who made Kourai realize that people who overcome their weaknesses are more special than anybody else. He was sure his mom would have those reasons to like Shouyou, but he wasn’t sure if the next reason that he came up with was something his mom would like, or something that he _himself_ just really liked.

“Ah. Also, Shouyou has a really pretty smile.”

Kourai had long since abandoned the look of those hazel eyes. He was only looking at Atsumu, because a part of him was telling him that if he dared to look at Shouyou once again, then something would come crumbling. Something inside of him would suddenly collapse and show him the very thing which he was trying to suppress all these years. 

Something must be really wrong with him.

“Heeeh. So, you plan to let Shouyou-kun meet your mom?” 

Kourai wished he could wipe off the smug grin on Atsumu’s face. He felt like Atsumu was winning in an argument which Kourai was not even aware of. He knew Atsumu was onto something, yet he still took the bait and just let himself be riled up by this annoying setter.

“Ne, Shouyou! Why don’t you come with me next week? I’ll be going home for three days. It’s a good time to meet my mom, don’t you think?”

That was the only time when Kourai finally met those hazel eyes once again. Shouyou was looking at him with surprise visible on his face. The younger lad even took just another glass of his beer before he spared Kourai another look, as if confirming if the older man was serious with his offer. When Kourai didn’t retract, Shouyou just showed him that same smile before he muttered a brief answer.

“Sure, Kourai-san!”

Once again, Kourai blamed it on the alcohol—because he really thought that the smile Shouyou showed him that night was far more blinding than any of his smiles before. 

**____________________**

“—rai-san? Kourai-san?”

Kourai creases his forehead before he slowly opens his eyes, only to be met by those same hazel eyes which haunted him even in his dreams for the past entire week. Come to think of it, when did he fall asleep?

“Aren’t we supposed to hop off now?” 

That immediately wakes Kourai up. The white-haired lad looks outside the Shinkansen, taking in the view of his hometown which didn’t fail to cause him a smile.

“Yeah. We’re here.”

Kourai confirms which earns him another smile from Shouyou and another set of funny feelings on his stomach. He probably should get another check-up when they come back to the league. 

The two of them grab their bags together before stepping off the Shinkansen. Kourai wears his backpack and is just about to stretch his body after getting off the Shinkansen when Shouyou suddenly places his arms around Kourai’s shoulders, effectively pulling him towards the younger lad. 

“Oi. Watch where you’re walking.”

Kourai thought that the words were meant to be for him, but he takes a look at Shouyou and feels a prickle run down his spine when he sees the younger lad staring—rather, he is glaring at a man just a few meters away from them. 

“S-Sorry.”

The man mutters and the glare of those hazel eyes quickly dissipates. Shouyou looks at Kourai and immediately lets go when he realizes just how close their faces are.

“S-Sorry about that, Kourai-san! The man was too careless in stepping off the Shinkansen wand was about to bump into you so I kinda just grabbed you like that.”

Shouyou was back to his usual self, as if the man who was glaring daggers seconds ago was nonexistent. Come to think of it, Kageyama did mention how sometimes his former partner would emit this intimidating aura—as if nothing and no one could ever touch him. 

It’s weird. Something must be really wrong with him, because Kourai feels just a little bit happier knowing that he’s seeing a side of Shouyou that he has never seen before. 

“It’s fine. Thanks for that, by the way.”

He flaunts a smile which seems to ease the nervousness of the younger lad. 

The walk back home is just a little less than fifteen minutes away from the Shinkansen, but Kourai wanted to show Shouyou around before they even got to his home. So, he chooses to take a different route despite the luggage that they’re still holding.

Kourai takes the route which would eventually lead to his former school. The school is closed since it’s weekend, but Kourai is glad that Shouyou seems to have taken an interest in the school where the older spiker graduated—asking him a few questions here and there.

He takes Shouyou to the park leading to the municipal gym where Kourai would sometimes hang around back then. The gym is open and the two of them are too tempted to just leave their luggage and hit some balls, but they know better than anyone else that “Just a few hits!” never really meant _a few_ after all. 

“Let’s play tomorrow, Kourai-san!”

Shouyou mentions as they finally take their walk towards Kourai’s home.

“Sure. I’d love to destroy you in my hometown.”

Shouyou immediately shifts his gaze towards the older spiker, his grin forming from ear to ear as he takes on the challenge.

“You’re on!”

Kourai just laughs as the younger lad accepts his challenge. This seems so natural. This _feels_ so natural—the two of them just walking down the path leading to Kourai’s home. The two of them challenging each other and trying to beat each other. The two of them sharing laughter and memories together. The two of them getting to know each other better. 

Kourai heaves a sigh—more out of contentment than out of exhaustion. Everything seems so natural right now, and he can’t help but think if this is the result of waiting for six long years before they finally got to this point. Would things be any different had he not waited? Had he not continued to hope that Shouyou would be back to challenge him and be his opponent?

“Did you take after your mom or your dad?” 

Shouyou breaks the silence and Kourai chuckles as he forms an immediate answer.

“Mom. They say I’m like a carbon copy of my mom. I even got my height from her!”

“Then, your mom must be really really pretty, right?”

Kourai just nods at Shouyou before the words can even process in his mind.

Did Hinata Shouyou just indirectly tell him that he is pretty? Kourai gulps an imaginary lump on his throat as he feels the heat creeping up on his cheeks. 

Something is really _really_ wrong with him.

“Ah. You’re here!” 

Kourai flinches when he sees his mom outside their gate. All thoughts on his mind suddenly vanish as he finally sees his mom once again. He waves at her before he grabs Shouyou’s hands, pulling him as Kourai runs towards his mom. 

“Come in first. You two must be tired.”

Kourai just nods and steps inside their gate leading to a small garden. They follow his mom towards the door of the main house, toeing their shoes as they enter the genkan and wearing the indoor slippers provided to them.

“Welcome home, Kourai.”

“I’m home!” 

Kourai exclaims before he finally gives her mom a hug, letting himself almost melt in the warmth provided by the person who had always been the first to believe in him, his pillar and support.

“Come on, Kourai. You brought a friend, didn’t you?”

“Ah!” 

Kourai pulls back only to step besides Shouyou. The younger lad then bows his head towards Kourai’s mom before he straightens up to flaunt a smile.

“Shouyou, this is my mom. Mom, this is _my_ Shouyou.”

It is in that moment, and only in that exact moment, when Hoshiumi Kourai finally realized everything slowly—and then all at once. 

The reason why he was always feeling giddy whenever they were gonna have a match with Jackals. The reason why he was always looking forward to meeting Shouyou no matter what the reason was. The reason why he always found those hazel eyes as hypnotizing. The reason why he felt a little irritated when he was watching how close Atsumu and Shouyou were. 

The reason why he waited for Shouyou for six long years _._

And the reason why he felt like he didn’t want to let go of the shortest distance that Shouyou and him has ever shared.

“Heeeh. So this is _your_ Shouyou, huh?” 

His mom breaks the silence with that obviously teasing voice of hers. 

“G-Good day! I-I’m _his_ Hinata Shouyou!”

Shouyou bows once again, but what surprises Kourai even more is the fact that Shouyou just claimed that he is _Kourai’s._

Kourai is about to lose his goddamn mind. 

“I see then. You two place your bags upstairs first. I’ll be preparing our dinner, okay?” 

Kourai’s mom winks at them which makes the white-haired lad all the more embarrassed. He takes a look at Shouyou who suddenly shifts his gaze away, as if he had been caught doing something that he shouldn’t be doing.

“L-Let’s go.”

Kourai mutters before he leads Shouyou towards his room. He may not be in front of a mirror right now, but Kourai is pretty sure that his face is still beat red after his sudden realization earlier—more so when he opens the door to his room and sees the futon already prepared for Shouyou to use later.

Right, they will share a room _together_. 

“Just place your bags… anywhere. Yeah. Anywhere.” 

Shouyou just nods at him and steps inside his room, heading towards the laid-out futon and placing his bag on the side. Kourai closes the door behind him and slowly steps towards the younger lad, taking care as if one wrong move and a mine will suddenly explode amidst his room. 

Kourai sits down on the futon in a seiza, with his back against the side of his bed. He’s not really one to be formal and all that, but Shouyou is sitting in seiza with his head hung low and his fists clenched just above his lap. They are right across each other, yet Shouyou still won’t meet Kourai’s gaze. 

“Shouyou. About earlier…”

But before Kourai can even say anything, before he can even let out the words long since been unuttered and feelings long since been unconfessed—he feels something soft pressing against his lips in just a matter of seconds. 

It’s only one, two, maybe three or more seconds of their lips just smacked against each other’s. It’s only but a handful of three seconds, but Kourai feels like his breath is about to run out. He feels like his heart is about to be expelled from his mouth like he just ran a mile. He feels like there’s fire under his skin and anything would burn under his touch. 

It’s just three seconds, merely three seconds, but he already feels like he is about to burst open because of pure bliss.

It was like the exhilarating feeling of all the matches he won in his entire volleyball career—surging at him all at once. 

Shouyou pulls back from the kiss after those mere three seconds, yet the warmth traversing inside of Kourai did not dissipate after that. The moment he sees those hazel eyes staring at him once again, Kourai feels like all these emotions left undeciphered for the past six years are about to burst out if he so much as touches the tips of Shouyou’s finger. 

The younger lad finally sits down once again, this time besides Kourai, and leans against the side of Kourai’s bed.

“It took us six long years, huh?”

Shouyou smiles as he looks at Kourai and the latter can only chuckle as he remembers the display of his own dumbassery earlier. He takes a deep breath before he places his hand just atop of Shouyou’s—letting the warmth travel between the two of them.

“Sorry for the wait.”

Kourai mutters amidst the silence.

“No. Thank you for waiting for me all this time, Kourai-san.”

Shouyou answers before he squeezes Kourai’s hand gently and firmly. And for Kourai, that gesture, that one small gesture is more than enough for him to understand—

From today onwards, neither of them will let go of this shortest distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> heya! this is my first work for HoshiHina couple because damnn I was really surprised that there's not much fics for these two!!! and we need to change that!! ALHSLS anyway i hope you enjoyed this one!!


End file.
